scream_mtv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kieran (Piper's accomplice) Theory
Here are some notes I made while watching the series, and why I think Kieran is Piper's accomplice from Season 1, and our main killer in Season 2. Episode 1: * About Nina's death: I don't believe Audrey or Piper killed Nina and Tyler, but it was Kieran. He did this to start everything off, while also putting Audrey in a tight spot. We know he went home with Nina the night before, possibly giving him the opportunity to check out the layout of her house. This is also part of the reason I believe that Rachel was killed, because Rachel had video of him going home with Nina the night before her murder. This was the only evidence that tied Kieran to Nina, as he denied ever knowing her earlier on. * Immediately shows interest in Emma. * Kieran describes what everyone should be feeling at Brooke's party. Talks about Killers, etc. when no one knows of a killer yet. * Right after Noah says "He's a wolf waiting for one of us to wander off alone." Emma goes to leave the room, Noah says to her "Don't wander off alone." and Emma wanders into Kieran. * Kieran's parents died in a car accident 6 weeks prior. * Kieran makes similar statements to Emma that the killer will use in dialogue to Emma, Including things about her "perfect life", about her friends: "do you even like them?", he talks about how he "could use a friend", and when told he has a dark mind he says "you have no idea." * He plays the hero when saving Noah, which in later episodes Noah brings this up as a reason Kieran can't be a killer. Episode 2: * side note: In the opening scene when Rachel is on her computer watching the video, we see a user by the name "The Real BJ" comments "Why don't you go get thrown off a balcony?" which is what happens. * Again, I believe this murder was caused by Kieran only because of the evidence she had linking him to Nina. This was the only murder that was staged as a suicide, and I think that's because Kieran didn't want Piper to know he was killing outside of their plan. * He purposely makes Will seem suspicious to Emma when she tells him about being stalked at work. Episode 3: * Kieran has access to the BJ case files. Meaning he has more information on everything than Noah and possibly even Piper. * Kieran's been arrested, and as of yet, we still don't know for what. * When Riley dies, there are 3 characters that are unaccounted for: Piper, Audrey, and Kieran. We can also assume that there must have been 3 killers involved in this event: There was one on standby to kill Brooke (SHE WAS NOT ALONE!), one to get rid of Tyler's car/possibly kill Riley, and then of course we see Piper outside the police station questioning police immediately after Riley's death. Now you might be saying "couldn't Piper have killed Riley AND gotten rid of Tyler's car?" The answer is no. While Piper is questioning the police we see a scene of police investigating the car crash site. During this scene we get a POV of the killer watching the police from the distance. This would most likely be whoever ditched the car. Episode 4: * Kieran is not in this episode. Episode 5: * Kieran returns and says that he was dealing with insurance stuff for his mom's death. (could he have staged his parents car accidents o that he could live with his dad, help with the murders, and collect the insurance money? possibly but I'm not entirely sure about this one.) * After self defense in the gym, Kieran puts the moves on Emma, aggressively shoving Emma up against the lockers. If you watch this scene again, it's very, very similar to when Audrey gets shoved up against the wall by one of the killers in the finale. * We see in this episode that Kieran is trying to change Emma, talking about her friends, lifestyle, and teaching her how to shoot a gun. * Kieran makes another similar line to what the killer says to Emma in an earlier episode when teaching her to shoot is "they would never get to you in time." Episode 6: * Emma's dream: Although, this is a dream, i feel like it still holds some significance. The Killer says to her about Kieran "He even made you think it was your idea to come here." This could mean that Kieran is actually manipulating her IRL. * Will and Piper are attacked, I believe this was Kieran and NOT Audrey. Episode 7: * When Emma is with Brooke, Jake, and Piper at the place where Will was taken she gets a call from the killer, since this isn't Piper, it has to be the other Killer or Audrey. Audrey is supposedly taking mid terms, although she might very well be, I don't believe this to be the case. Could be either one of them. * When Jake, Emma, Brooke, and Noah are at the bowling alley, a ball comes out of nowhere, and the group gets messed with a little bit. I believe this is Audrey at this moment, as Kieran is at Maggie's, but soon takes off (long before Audrey shows up at Maggie's). * After Kieran leaves, the killer shows up, scares brooke, then disappears. After this we see Audrey in her car, looking a little sweaty, calling Noah. She can't make out what he's saying, goes to Maggie's house and somehow knows that they're at the bowling alley. It's also worth noting that the parking lot Audrey is sitting in looks a lot like the parking lot of the bowling alley. * At this point I believe the killer is Kieran, Audrey is now with the sheriff and Maggie. * Killer chases Emma, Will tackles the killer, Killer runs off. * Kieran shows up from somewhere different than the police, who arrive at the same time. * Now, I'd like to point out why I don't think Piper was the killer in this event. The police had the building surrounded when the killer took off running, they even state that they didn't see anyone leave, they searched the whole place and didn't find anyone. Its also worth noting that Piper is nowhere to be found in this scene, unlike when Riley was murdered and she was right there with the rest of the reporters. This means that our killer is in the group of people at the bowling alley when the police arrive. Kieran is the only logical choice. * I do not think Kieran killed Will, as he leaves Emma's house immediately before Emma gets a call from Will and he says that his "mom" just pulled up, but we know that his "mom" is actually the killer as his mom comes home after he dies. Episode 8: * Even though Emma just watched her boyfriend die, Kieran is still quite pursuant of Emma. * He also tells her that when his Mom died that he didn't feel anything and didn't even cry, but when his dad dies (who he's not very fond of, doesn't get along with, didn't live with most of his life, etc.) dies he breaks down and cries? Strange. Episode 9: * When Emma and Piper go see Mama James she says that Brandon's son came by. One of the names she says is Kieth (Kieran?) and that he looked like an old movie star (he does have kind of a James Dean look to him). Some people think Mama James was in on it, but I think Piper sent Kieran there to pose as his son and get some info for Piper. * When they leave, we see Kieran was watching them at emmas house, maybe he was worried that Piper was trying to set him up, like they tried to set up Audrey? * After, we see Kieran go to Emma's house, they talk about the dance, and then he leaves. He almost seems to be seeing if she found anything out. * Then we get the scene of the sheriff at the killers"house". After we see Emma getting ready for the dance, she asks kieran if he's ready and he replies that he "has something to do." * After Audrey sees the video of Kieran and Nina, she becomes highly suspicious of Kieran, which if you think about it, we know Audrey knows that Piper is the killer, and that she is unaware of a third killer, so why would she be so suspicious of him? This makes me think that she is on to there being a third killer. This makes sense if it was Kieran that attacked Piper and Will because if it wasn't Audrey, then she knows that someone else is helping Piper. She sees Kieran's video and puts 2 and 2 together. * Interestingly enough, Kieran leaves the dance and Piper shows up, accusing Kieran in the process. She was also accusing Audrey in earlier episodes. * While Piper is at the dance, a live feed of the sheriff appears on screen, meaning this was not Piper. Has to be Kieran. Episode 10: * Still at the dance, we see that no one's phones are working (calls and texts aren't going through) except Kieran's phone. They make it it a point to show Emma's call to him does in fact go through. At this point also, Kieran has his gun and his location is unknown. I believe he parked off in the woods somewhere near Brooke's house. * At the party, Audrey is still suspicious of Kieran, even though she knows what's going on. she shows no fear when the killer appears, as if she knows she safe. * After Brooke is attacked in the freezer, Emma and Noah are outside in the FRONT of the house, they see vehicles, including Piper's, but they don't notice Kieran's anywhere, yet he's there because he comes from the BACK of the house. * Something strange: Kieran states that he didn't call Emma back because he didn't feel like talking, even though she left him a voicemail saying that his dad was in trouble. But when he receives the fake text from Emma that says "Sorry about before... meet me at Brooke's party." he decides to go to the party? well that's odd, really. * At this point Emma tells him that his dad is dead, and he does a weird forced cry. (remember he didn't cry or show emotion when his mom died.) * Later, the group is all together, but as soon as Kieran disappears Emma gets a phone call from the killer. This could be Kieran or Piper. * It's also interesting to note that kieran in this episode is wearing black pants and black boots. * I think there was definitely two killers at the party, someone dealing with Maggie (Piper) and someone dealing with our group (Kieran). * Also worth noting is that Kieran is the only character to not come in contact with the killer. Now, although I list Audrey as killer #2, I don't believe she actually murdered anyone. The only person she killed was Piper. I believe she knew what was going on though, I believe she contacted Piper after her falling out with Emma. I also believe that she was kind of impressionable and that Piper talked her into helping her get revenge. I think initially Audrey wanted Emma to suffer, but after they reconciled Audrey had a change of heart. She wanted out, but was already too involved, so instead of out right telling Emma, she helped her as much as she could without implicating herself in the process. Also, I believe Audrey stole the mask, that's why her DNA was on it. Results The theory of Kieran being the killer turns out to be correct! He was Piper's accomplice and the Season 2 killer all along.